


We All Go To Hell, Right?

by fairylighttree



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylighttree/pseuds/fairylighttree
Summary: tw// homophobiated writes a letter to his mother, coming out as bisexual. stuff happens. i don't really know how to explain it.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Ted
Kudos: 24





	We All Go To Hell, Right?

' Mom,

Y'know, we all go to hell. Each and every one of us. People say "if you're pure, you'll go to heaven!" but I think everyone knows that none of us are pure. I guess I'll see you down there, huh? Haha. Anyway, I'm writing this letter to wish you well. I hope you're doing fine. I definitely am. Especially since this guy, Paul, started working at CCRP. I mean, he started a couple years ago. Wow, I guess it's been a while since I've written to you, huh? Well, when Paul started, I guess it sparked something in me. I never thought I liked guys, at least not in a romantic way. I thought I'd always seen them as just friends, and I was only interested in women. Maybe that's why I sleep with so many women. Maybe I've been denying it.

Mom, I think I'm bisexual. I mean, I definitely like women, always have, always will, but I like guys too. Specifically Paul. The thing about Paul is, he's really great. He's nice, and smart, and funny and pretty attractive, I guess. I know this is probably hard to hear about, especially from your only child and not even in person, but I'll try get to Ohio to see you as soon as possible. I just thought I should tell you now, 'cause I've only just come to terms with my bisexuality too, y'know? How are you and dad?

Sincerely,

Theodore x '

\------

Ted looked down at the letter he had received back from his mother. He felt like crying. There was one line in particular that he couldn't stop reading over and over. 'I love you, son.' His mom really accepted him for who he was.

And then the sentence afterwards hurt him. Something about his dad. 'You may want to delay your visit for a while, your father isn't happy with your news.' Of course he didn't. He always had backwards views on being anything other than straight. That was how it had always been in his home. He had grown up with the mentality that if he wasn't straight, he'd be punished by his father.

"Ted? Are you okay?" Paul's voice snapped Ted out of his thoughts. He didn't even notice the other man walking up beside him. He had been sat at his desk, reading the letter instead of writing his report. He looked to Paul, shaking his head. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Ted responded. He didn't even notice the small tears running down his face before that moment. He quickly closed up the letter, placing it on his desk and looking up to his computer, about to get back to work, not even noticing the time.

"Uh, work's over, Ted. It's five o'clock." Paul pointed out the time on the computer. Ted, nodded, realising how long he'd been looking over the letter. A whole half hour. His mother's letter wasn't that long, just one or two short paragraphs, but he had read it so many times, it had taken up the whole end of his day. He turned off his computer, making sure everything was the way he normally kept it, and then quickly collected his stuff and left the building, not bothering to say goodbye to any of his fellow coworkers. 

\------

That night, Paul called him. Something unexpected, really. He panicked as the phone rang, showing Paul's caller ID. This was the man he had fallen in love with. Of course he was nervous. For a minute, he considered ignoring it. That was his reputation, right? The office asshole, the one that's a jerk to everyone. But, this was Paul. He just knew he had to answer.

"Hello?" He spoke into the phone. He felt like he sounded so desperate, like he was obviously in love with Paul. "Hi, Ted. Are you okay? I saw you looking at that letter in work today." The letter. Of course that's what he was calling about. It couldn't be about Ted himself. Why would Paul care about how he was. He just cared about what the letter said. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wrote to my mom for the first time in a while and she wrote back to me." A half lie, that'd do. Paul couldn't know about what he had written in his own letter, and he definitely couldn't know what his mother had written back. "You sure? You seemed pretty emotional." Damn. He'd noticed how the letter had made him feel. Still, he was already shin-deep in a lie. "Yeah, she just wrote something real nice." That worked. Just disregard the part of the letter that had really hurt him. Pretend everything is fine. What could go wrong? "Okay, then. Well, have a good one." Beep. Paul hung up. Of course he only cared about what his mother had written in the letter. Nobody really cared about him. Not even Charlotte. She had made it clear that their relationship was only an affair, and wouldn't ever be anything more. He felt like kicking or breaking something. The man he loved didn't like him back, and the woman he cared for barley cared about him. Who would? He was just a douchebag. An asshole who seemed to only care about himself. If he was nicer to all those people in the past, maybe things would've been different. Maybe Paul and Charlotte would actually care about him.


End file.
